Stronghold of the Sea
by IrissenNii
Summary: AU! fem!Harry. fem!Nico. The sea is power, it is stubborn and does certainly not like to be restrained. Poseidon was a good father, but breaking his sacred oath twice gave his children one hell of a destiny. fem!Harry/Jason, Percy/fem!Nico, Sally/Sirius, some fem!Harry/Cedric.
1. The Titan's Curse I

**Title:Stronghold of the Sea.**

**Author: IrissenNii.**

**Summery: AU! fem!Harry. fem!Nico. The sea is power, it is stubborn and does certainly not like to be restrained. Poseidon was a good father, but breaking his sacred oath twice gave his children one hell of a destiny.**

**Pairings: fem!Harry/Jason, Percy/fem!Nico, Sally/Sirius, some fem!Harry/Cedric.**

**Warnings: AU! Maybe some harsh language, Violence.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you recognize or Harry Potter and Percy Jackson****.**

**Beta'ed by PJandLGequalsLove**

* * *

**The Titan's Curse I**

Trouble was Clio Potter's middle name, except it was Lily. She didn't go looking for it, trouble usually found her. It was probably how she ended up in Long Island, New York in her taupe bathrobe and red flannel pajama pants. Clio believed herself to be quite stress resistant, but she promptly fainted when a glowing green trident appeared over her head.

"It's been determined," the centaur declared. "Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Clio Potter, Daughter of the Sea God."

Who would have thought, Clio Potter the girl-who-lived a demigod and to think the evening had started out innocent enough, with her sulking alone in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Clio hated being alone, it was the worst feeling you could imagine. It was strange to be known so universally and yet to be so lonely. She was famous, but for something she didn't really do and her family was dead, murdered. The Dursley's were somewhat of a family, except they were the worst kinds of Muggles and couldn't stand the sight of her. Because she was different, strange, abnormal if you will, a freak.

Magic was the best thing that ever happened to her, so Clio celebrated being anything but the norm. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry had been her home for the past two years. For the first time in her life she found friends, best friends in Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. With Ron she bonded over food, not the best way to start a longterm friendship, but they were only eleven at the time and he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Hermione on the other hand felt like home, with a bit of rivalry mixed in. She wasn't alone anymore, but they were not her family. Clio sighed, in the end it was always the same. Not even the bright colors of the fire could cheer her up, abruptly she threw the book she had been trying to read against the wall. Attempting to decipher the words in Hogwarts a History was absolute torture for Clio, since she was dyslexic and on top of that she had ADHD. Hogwarts a History was Hermione's favorite. She had loaned it to Clio for practice just before they left. It was Friday before the Christmas holidays and for the first time her friends had gone home, leaving her without a companion. The Weasley's had invited her, Mrs. Weasley practically insisted, but something in her gut stopped her from accepting. Eventually she was the only one left in the tower. The fire was cozy, however it was eerily silent in the common room.

"Stupid, what was I thinking," she growled. She felt like kicking herself, how could she forget her own dislike of being alone. Nothing could happen, didn't Hagrid tell her that Hogwarts was the safest place in the country. "Though that was probably before Voldemort sneaked in right under Dumbledore's nose."

Clio got out of the squashy armchair by the fire and started pacing the circular room. It was late, or rather early in the morning and she should have been in bed sleeping instead of freaking out. Nevertheless her ADHD was acting up again keeping her wide awake.

BANG. A side table next to the hearth crashed into the wall. Clio's skin prickled as the hairs on her neck stood up right, she turned around facing the fire. It was bright green, a sign that someone was using the Floo Network. However her attention was solely focused on the tall, looming intruder. The witch dived towards her previously occupied armchair, where her wand was lying rather carelessly. If Ron could defeat a twelve feet mountain troll with a levitating spell, then perhaps she could knock the figure out. After all he was only 16 inches taller then her.

"_Confringo,_" she cried out to no avail. The blasting curse had worked, but the invader was unaffected as if the explosion only tickled him. Terrified Clio looked at his face, her eyes widened he had only one eye. "You are a cyclops," she whispered horrified.

"That tickled sister," he laughed rather innocently. One of his big hands reached out towards her.

"Stay away!" she cried, dodging his attempt to grab her. Cyclopses were dangerous, they were giants from Ancient Greece, even though this one was shorter than Hagrid and Clio was pretty sure he was half-giant. "What do you want from me?"

How could he have invaded the castle, the protections around Hogwarts were to powerful to break without magic. Not even the Dementors could get into the castle.

"Daddy wants me to bring sister to brother," he said, like that explained anything. "Clio come now." This time he had her, pulling her along like a rag doll toward the green fire. She tried to struggle but the cyclops grip was to firm, he effortlessly dragged her along and stepped into the fire. It didn't burn her but the sensation of traveling with it was different than regular Floo travel. There were no fireplaces flashing by, just a warm glow that seeped into her bones. Until they stopped in the middle of a snow covered clearing. It was very pretty how the landscape look like a winter wonderland, everything except the patch of wet grass she was standing on. The heat had melted the snow away, strangely enough her feet were still dry. Water didn't bother Clio, it felt as a second skin and not once in her life had she gotten wet from the rain.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked forcefully. Bringing her here made no sense, if he was going to attack her: why not at Hogwarts. It was a miracle he even managed to break in, since he seemed rather simple and not unkind. When you ignored the whole kidnapping thing. Maybe he was an accomplice of Sirius Black, the deranged murderer that wanted to end her life. Though she seriously doubted that.

"I bring sister to brother. Just like daddy says," he replied innocently. The girl blinked bewildered.

"Look kid," she paused, talking to him was similar then to a child. "I don't have a brother, my family is dead." She tried to explain, but the cyclops wasn't listening anymore.

"Trouble is coming, be safe sister. I need to go now," he said, after which he disappeared in burst of flames. Leaving her stranded in the middle of unknown. He could have brought her to China for all she knew.

"Great," she grumbled. The cold stung, boring right through her bathrobe. She rubbed her arms furiously, trying to create a friction and warmth.

"What do we have here, a little lost lamb?"

Clio shuddered at chilling and cruel sound of the voice. She braced herself, gripping her wand tightly and turned around looking straight into two heterochromatic eyes. Her throat ran dry, this was worse than a cyclops. Clio was looking directly at a Manticore, one of the wizarding world's most dangerous creatures.

* * *

**Hii, this is my new story a HP and PJO crossover. I hope you liked the first chapter, the next one will follow soon after but I can't give a fixed updating schedule. I'll update when I have time and inspiration. If want more information on this story you can always check out my website, it's filled with picture references, profiles and my other upcoming stories. Also I have a polyvore, for the people who are interested in her outfits. **

**I hope you like the pairings I represented - they won't change. I hope you like it and thanks for reading.**

**Nii**


	2. The Titan's Curse II

**The Titan's Curse II**

Clio didn't care if cyclopses were fireproof, the one that kidnapped her was going to crash and burn. Fiendfyre probably would work, but it was dark magic and she was rather weary of that branch of witchcraft. Facing of against a Manticore was not exactly something she would put on her bucket list. Perhaps she should start consider making one, with all the adventures she was experiencing. Her amount of near death encounters was building up and she was only thirteen years old for crying out loud. Sadly it didn't change her predicament, she was still standing face to face against a creature that frightened her almost as much as the Dementors.

"Now what is a little half-blood doing here, are we lost?" he asked grinning madly, baring his sharp teeth. The monster closed his multicolored eyes and scrunched up his nose making a sniffing sound. The look on his still humanoid face was feral. "What a lovely scent you have, so strong and potent. You will be a nice addition to the General's army. Now you four will be quiet and follow me obediently!"

It was then that she realized they were not alone, he had three other prisoners. Two girls and a boy, they were around her age and their presence awakened that familiar feeling of home which she only had around Hermione.

"Are you okay," the boy asked kindly.

She nodded numbly, gripping her wand tightly. This stranger, a boy she'd never met before bore a striking and startling resemblance to her. Starting with the jet-black hair, to the precise shade of sea green eyes and ending with the brooding look that was branded on their features. They still looked different, but so alike.

_"Daddy wants me to bring sister to brother,"_ she mumbled remembering what the cyclops said to her. Everything started to make more sense, if what she suspected was right.

"What?"

"Keep quiet!" the Manticore roared. "If you make one more sound, I will end you! There is another another clearing ahead. We will summon your ride there."

"What ride?" the older girl demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!"

"Hey, you can't talk to my sister that way,' the other girl said, her voice quivering.

"I said be silent!" he made a growling sound, it made the hairs stand up on the back of Clio's neck. The situation was getting dangerous, the Manticore was getting less patient with the second and the others weren't helping.

"I don't care," she replied bravely or rather stupidly, because his patience had run out and he flung his spiked tail violently in her direction.

"Watch out,' Clio cried, shoving the girl out of the way and taking the full blunt of the attack. She stumbled forward, falling headfirst into the snow.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so," she groaned. "But I'm sure my shoulder is bleeding. It burns."

"Thank you for saving my sister, Nico. I'm Bianca"

"Clio."

"Let me help you up," Bianca offered. She put her arm around Clio's back to support her, together they hobbled further with Nico, the boy and the Manticore behind them. Nico muttered an apology. It had dawned on her that this was no game, they were in real danger and a stranger had just saved her. It could have been her on the ground bleeding.

"It's not a problem," Clio relied gruffly. "I have a people saving thing according to my best friend."

How many times had Hermione accused her of charging into a situation without thinking to save someone. She certainly got scolded enough by her bushy haired friend for doing it. Ironically enough they had become friends because of that habit, since nobody could take down a twelve feet tall mountain troll and not become friends. Magic, it had a strange effect on people.

"Halt," the Manticore said.

The woods had opened up. They'd reached another clearing on a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, she thought there was a sea down there, hundreds of feet below. Since she felt that familiar tug in stomach every time she got near a body of water. A salty smell hung in the air, it calmed the witch down.

The Manticore pushed them toward the edge. The boy started to stumble, but Nico caught him.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"What is he?" Bianca whispered. "How do we fight him?"

"I'm working on it."

"Work faster," Clio whispered hardly. "She's scared." Beckoning in Nico's way. She was fiddling with something - a little doll of some kind.

"Stop talking!" the Manticore said. "Face me!"

The Manticore's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his fur coat, a walkie-talkie Why would a magical creature have a Muggle object. He pressed the side and said, "The package - it's ready to deliver."

It didn't make sense, most wizards were absolutely clueless on the usage of most modern things. So how did a magical creature, that was not classified as humanoid, have the knowledge to use a mobile phone. She had the sinking feeling in her gut that they were not in the magical world anymore. It frightened her.

Suddenly the Manticore laughed wickedly. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! Save yourself, there is a sea beneath you."

"What did he call you?"" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later."

"Poseidon, mythology," Clio burbled racking her brain. "What world."

"I promise to explain later," he repeated looking pointy at her.

"You better," she threatened. There was no way she was giving up after surviving three encounters with Voldemort.

"But I would kill you before you ever reached the water, so do try," the Manticore said. "You do not realize who I am, do you? Even in my true form you don't know," he said mockingly.

"You're a Manticore," she blurted out. "A dangerous creature from Ancient Greece with an almost impervious skin."

"And you lost half-blood, you don't even seem to know what you are."

Clio was exactly what he said, a half-blood witch that is. Only she got the feeling half-blood meant something else. The Manticore had called the boy a Son of Poseidon, _a demigod?_ She shuddered, those were dangerous thoughts.

"Unfortunately, you are wanted alive, if possible," he said eying her wounded shoulder. "Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who would want us?" Bianca demanded. "Because we don't have any family. Nico and I. So we have no money," her voice sounded broken.

"I don't have any family either, my parents are dead," Clio added.

The three girls looked at each other and in that moment they bonded. For the first time the girl-who-lived found someone she could relate to, someone who would truly understand the pain of being alone.

"Aww," the Manticore said. "Don't worry. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"You work for Luke."

The monster's face twisted in distaste. "You have no idea what is happening, _Perseus Jackson_. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you, sea spawn." He looked at the horizon. "Just on time, your transportation."

"Where are you taking us?" Nico asked.

"You should be honored girl. You will join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with."

"It's not a silly game! And forget it I won't fight in any army -"

"Not, now," he warned. "You will change your mind about joining us girl. And if yo don't, well we have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway!"

"The Great what?" Clio and Perseus chorused.

"The stirring of monsters." The Manticore smiled evilly. "The worst of them of course, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in a thousand years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important - the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus."

"Olympus is in Greece," Clio muttered, but Bianca seemed to have enough.

"Okay," she whispered to Clio. "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff," Perseus told us quietly. "Into the sea-"

"Into safety," Clio finished.

"Oh, super idea. All of you are completely nuts."

She wanted to react, but everything that happened after that was a complete blur to the witch. There was a battle happening, but Clio's mind was reeling, her shoulder was burning. It was impossible, but everything was pointing towards it, Ancient Greece. The monsters, the names, even Clio's own name originated of that place. She was named after one the nines muses, who were daughters of the king of the gods. It was impossible, but she heard it very clearly. During the battle help had arrived in the form of young teenage girls and they were standing face to face with their leader. The young girl looked at them her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

* * *

**Chapter number 2 is up and of course I'll try to write it before the end of this week. This is not my most favorite one to write since Clio doesn't know anybody yet and I tried to write this with her state of mind in mind. She is taking everything in much better than the rest and connecting the dots faster because she already went through this with magic. Still really hearing your father is a god is an entire different matter, also for the moment she thinks Perseus is really the name Percy goes by. So she will call him such in is mind. Nico's name stays the same even though he is a girl, because it is a unisex name and I'm not going to it.  
A lot of people already have guessed that it will take a while for Jason to appear '****physically' in this story. That's why I will be doing a companion oneshot series in the near future. **

**I also have a poll up on my profile page regarding Annabeth's fate. Would you like her to become a Hunter of Artemis after the Last Olympian?  
Feel free to comment in the reviews.**

**As always this chapter was beta'ed by the awesome PJandLGequalsLove.**


	3. The Titan's Curse III

**Only two more chapters to go and they will finally arrive at camp, then I can put some bonding time in for brother and sister. Please don't forget to vote on the poll and I'd like perhaps you opinion on why Annabeth should or should not join the hunters. **

**I don't own anything you recognize.  
**

* * *

**The Titan's Curse III**

The hunters of Artemis, eternal maidens that have sworn loyalty to the _virgin_ goddess Artemis, to join her in the hunt and reject men for the rest of their immortal lives. They are her maidservants, companions and sister in arms or something like that. In Clio's opinion they more resembled a flock of trigger-happy girls with anger issues. In short she did not like them. Probably because they were handmaidens to a goddess that stood against everything the girl desired in her later life. Since she firmly believed love to be the most pleasant feeling on earth. Artemis was perhaps not the first goddess she would have liked to meet, but even in her haze induced mind she felt the impact of meeting the deity. Even if she looked like a twelve-year-old girl.

Still there was no time to rest. The Manticore had disappeared without a trace, taking with him Annabeth Chase. The young blonde was one of the companions of Perseus Jackson, the boy who saved Clio, Bianca and Nico. Clio was grateful to him and would do anything to help find his friend. She had sacrificed herself for them. The companions of Annabeth and Pereus also consisted out of a black haired girl with electric blue eyes and a boy with a goat's behind.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis! We're, you're so…Wow!" The boy with the goat's behind choked and then hastily knelt down in the cold snow.

"Get up, goat boy!" the black haired girl snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone if you haven't noticed!"

"You!" Clio pointed accusingly at the boy. " You're a Saytr."

"Whoa," Bianca said. "Hold up, time out!"

Everyone looked at her, she looked frightened. She then also pointed her finger at all them in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who, who are you people?" She then turned to the witch. "And you, Clio how do you know all this. About that monster and this goat man, thing."

"My dear girl, it might be a better question to ask who you are! Who are you parents, your roots?" Artemis asked softly. "But you girl!" she snapped at Clio. "How did you end up here."

Clio groaned. "You know who I am?"

"I do exactly know who and what you are Clio Potter!"

She groaned again going down her knees a bit. Naturally she would even be famous with the gods, was there no end to her fame. Was it to much to be yet another nameless face in the crowd. The satyr got up, approaching her. Strangely enough he started sniffing her.

"Lady Artemis," he bleated. "She is a half-blood, ma'am and a powerful one judging her scent," he said trembling on his hooves.

The twelve-year-old goddess glared at him.

"I'm not blind satyr, she is however not yet another normal half-blood. Clio Potter is a witch."

Bianca glanced nervously at Clio, who had shrunk back into her side.

"Cool," Nico squalled. "So you can fly and make things move?"

"No, not cool Nico." Bianca faltered. "Magic is not real and it's not nice to call someone a witch," she insisted. "As for our parents, we're orphans."

"You are a half-blood," Zoë Nightshade confirmed. She was one of Artemis' hunters, her accent was thick and hard to place. It sounded old-fashioned. "One of thy parents was mortal or magical in thy friends case. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian, athlete?" she tried.

"God, Bianca," Clio said devastated. It was confirmed, she might have known there were gods. But this single revelation destroyed the picture of a happy family. Lily or James Potter had cheated and had a daughter with a god, lying to the rest of the world in process. Since every being in magical Britain thought her to be the daughter of the couple.

"Amazing! Clio then you are a witch and a daughter of a god," said Nico.

"Ah, yes it seems so Nico," she said a bit uncomfortably.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like she needed to use the restroom.

"Did you know Clio, did you? Have you met any of -"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put a hand on her forehead." This is not a game and Clio is not a witch, okay? There are also no gods!"

There fell an uneasy silence. Perseus had been uncommonly quiet and Clio had the feeling he was not the silent type. The group of demigods must have felt anxious about their friend.

"Bianca could you put me down please, my shoulder hurts."

"Wait let me help you," Perseus said. Gently putting her down on the snow.

"Look I can't speak for the gods, but eh lady Artemis isn't lying," she eyed Perseus a bit. "I suppose you'll do and I am sorry, Perseus." She pointed her wand directly at him.

"What?" he asked uncertainly. "Why are you point that stick-"

"_Rictusempra!" _A jet of silver light hit him right in the stomach and he doubled up, wheezing as the boy sank to his knees. "This is a tickling charm, _Finite Incantatem!"_

Perseus stopped laughing, he got up still panting a bit.

"You can do that?" he asked looking at her in awe. "And please, just call me Percy."

"So cool, so can you fly Clio?" Nico asked excitingly.

"Eh, I don't really like flying Nico."

"See Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. This magic thing is new even for me. But the gods are still around. Trust me, they are immortal and whenever they have kids with regular humans. Kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous," the black haired girl said.

"Dangerous, like the girl who fell."

She turned away, even Artemis looked pained.

"Do not despair for Annabeth, Thalia" the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why are we not out looking for her?" Clio asked.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon?" she turned to Percy. "Some magic is at work. I do not know how or why, but Annabeth has vanished and you Clio Potter should get healed. Your shoulder is still infected by the Manticore."

"Oh!" Nico raised her hand. "That was Dr. Thorn right the Manticore?" That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was indeed a Manticore," Artemis conformed. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. The re-form over and over again, and must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca shivered. "That explains a lot. Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us?"

"And that bus driver," her sister said. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

Clio let out a painful laugh. "And I thought my life was dangerous, I have never had a monster after me besides that cyclops tonight."

"Monsters tend to stay away of the magical world. Even if they posses magic, they are still ordinary mortals. They do not interest monsters," Artemis said. "It is exceedingly rare for a demigod to be magical, my brother only has one son like that among his many children."

"Well for normal demigods we have satyrs like Grover watching out for you," Percy said. "They protect us and get us save to camp."

"Camp?" Clio and Bianca chorused.

"Camp Half-Blood, it's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait a minute," Clio protested. "I attend a boarding school for my magical education. I just can't go to a camp."

"Yes," Bianca shook her head. " I don't-"

"There is another option," Zoë Nightshade said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoë glared at each other. Clio didn't know what their problem was, but it was clear there was bad history between them and she was not about to get between them. They hated each other.

"We have burdened these children enough,'' Artemis announced. "Zoë, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded," she said looking pointedly at Clio. "And retrieve our guests's belonging from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, Clio come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the girl. "Perhaps Grover can entertain you for a while, as a favor to me?"

Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!"

Nico and Grover walked off towards the woods, while Artemis led a confused looking Bianca and Clio along he cliff. The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp.

* * *

**Beta'ed by PJandLGequalsLove.**


	4. The Titan's Curse IV

**I don't know anything, not even Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**The Titan's Curse IV**

Clio wanted to strangle the Hunters of Artemis one eternal maiden at a time. There was something about the eternal girls' club that irked her. Perhaps it was how carelessly they spoke about love or how they tried to tried tempt her with immortality. Clio had come to cherish her mortality over the years. She would never run from death, but would always defend her life. Voldemort desired immortality and it was enough for her to swear it off. She would never be like him.

The goddess Artemis led them to a tent, which looked exactly like all the others and waved them inside. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center of the tent a golden brazier of fire seems to burn without fuel or smoke and the wall were covered in animal pelts of all kinds. A fanatic hunter would feel right at home. Still it was very beautiful and the pillows looked so comfortable. Clio, who was getting tired, was tempted to lie down and just sleep.

"Please sit, my girls," Artemis said kindly. "Make yourselves comfortable, we need to have a long talk." She sat down in a chair of pure silver covered in wolf-skin cushions. "Phoebe, please attend to Clio's wound."

A beefy Hunter appeared behind Clio. Who helped her sit down on the cushion covered floor, after which she took off Clio's bathrobe and started attending to her wound.

"Thank you," Clio managed. The injury stung a bit and she had lost a lot of blood.

"Here," Phoebe said gruffly. "Eat some ambrosia." She handed Clio a ambrosia cube.

Clio winced as Phoebe dressed the wound, but the strange little square helped. It was strange, but it tasted like her personal favorite Treacle tart. Whatever the cube was, it helped. She was healing.

"What is this?" she asked. "It's good."

"Ambrosia," Artemis said. "Food of the gods. It heals demigods and tastes like their favorite foods. But beware. Eat to much and you will burn inside out."

The witch dropped her cube instantly, she'd rather not self combust if she could avoid it.

"It is then wise for us to eat it," Bianca asked hesitantly.

"It is not unhealthy Bianca, but you must learn to use it wisely," Artemis explained kindly.

Another Hunter entered the tent, this time it was Zoë Nightshade. She handed both Bianca and Clio a backpack.

"Here are thy things," she said curtly.

"But," Clio protested. "It did not have anything with me. Except the clothes I'm wearing."

"The backpack was there and I brought it. Just like my lady requested," Zoë snapped. Talk about a bad mood or maybe she thought Clio was a boy.

"Please Clio, explain how you did end up here," Artemis asked.

The girl in question frowned, Zoë was unfriendly and Artemis almost patronized her. The goddess was eons older than she could ever imagine, even if she did look like a twelve-year-old.

"I was sitting alone in my common room and then suddenly the fire turned green. Before I knew it there was a cyclops. It didn't appear very threatinging, he had the presence of baby," she hesitated. "But it did scare me."

Artemis nodded in understanding. "Phoebe could you please leave us and Zoë would you get the boy, Percy Jackson." The goddess uttered the word boy as if she was speaking about a slug. Clio frowned, she really didn't fit in with boy hating maidens.

"I will my lady," Zoë said.

"Now is there anything else you can tell me, my girl?"

"He didn't say much," Clio stammered. " He just kept calling me sister and something that his daddy wanted to bring me to brother."

"Clio, I believe you just brought us closer to figuring out who your godly parent is," Artemis said with a complacent smirk. Breaking his oath twice, she should have known. It runs in the family after all. Shame on them.

"Do you know who my godly parent is?" Clio asked.

"Possibly, but it is not my place to tell you," the deity said. "Now Bianca, please tell me your story about what happened tonight."

"Dr. Thorn, the Manticore?" she looked at Clio for confirmation, who nodded. "He took us, Nico and me out of the gym. Then Percy showed up and then we found Clio standing in a clearing outside," Bianca sighed. "The Manticore told us we were going to join a army, led by the General and I give up." The brunette threw her hands up in defeat.

"Anything to add Clio?" Artemis asked. She sounded hopeful.

"Eh, I'm sorry?"

"No, it is alright," Artemis said. "I actually want to talk about something else."

The goddess motioned towards the entrance of the silver tent. The witch's mouth dropped. There was standing a delicate stag with glittering fur and silver horns, it put his head on Artemis' lap.

"I would like to formally invite you to join my hunt," she said. "But it appears we have company."

Meanwhile Clio's mind was reeling, the goddess Artemis had just invited her to join the eternal girls' club. Not a fiber in her being was tempted to accept, unlike that time with the mirror of Erised. The goddess frowned at her.

"Join us, Percy Jackson."

He sat across form her on the cushion floor. The goddess studied him intently, it was the first time Clio noticed how old her eyes looked.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Mabye," Percy stuttered.

"I could appear as anything that I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens that I patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" he asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

Clio snorted. Zoë who sat down at Artemis's right glared at her.

"Do you think it is funny?" she asked venomously.

"Maybe," Clio said dryly. "Since it's rather normal for girls to_ 'go astray'_ as they grow up. It's the course of nature."

"Boys," Zoë spat. "Are untrustworthy, childish-"

"And the other half of the world's population!" Clio interrupted. "What is your problem Zoë. You look at Percy as if he is garbage, but that **boy **saved our lives. The lives of three maidens!"

The girl-who-lived understood hatred, she knew it all to well and had directed it only towards one person. The man who ruined her life. But the hatred of Zoë Nightshade was completely unjustified. Percy Jackson was a nice and decent person, she was sure of it.

"Girls!" Artemis interfered. "You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you, Percy Jackson," she said. "It is very rare that we allow boys in this camp. I do not allow them to come into contact with my Hunters. The last one to see it…" She looked at Zoë. "Which one was it?"

"The boy in Colorado," Zoë said glaring daggers at Clio. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "Making jackalopes, such good fun. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you so you may tell me more of the Manticore. Fill in the blanks so to say. The girls have told me some of the disturbing things it said. But they may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you," she paused. "And Zoë, do forgive Clio. She is still very young."

The girl in question looked offended. So what if she was only thirteen years old, she knew the difference between justified and unjustified hatred. Why did the first deity she met have to be so aggravating. So against everything she desires in the future. Clio had made up her mind, she'd join the hunt over her dead body.

Still she listened intently at Percy version of the facts, she was interested in learning more about the world of the gods. When he was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow.

"I feared this answer."

"Zoë sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" Percy asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten." She stared at him intently. "We came here tonight sensing the Manticore and a briefly cyclops, but the Manticore is not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Wait! Eh," Clio hesitated. "Lady Artemis, I remember something."

"Yes?" Artemis gazed expectantly at her.

"Thorn, he said something about the Great Stirring of Monsters."

"Yeah, but he also mentioned someone called the General and how he would explain things to us," Percy added.

Zoë's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"I feared it had come to this. I was to slow to recognize the signs. I must hunt this monster. Alone."

"But, Artemis-" Zoë looked frightened, yet still prepared to lay her life down for her mistress.

"This task is too dangerous even for you Zoë. You know which path I must take. You cannot go there with me." Artemis' voice was firm, her decision final.

"As, as you wish my lady," the lieutenant looked defeated.

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" Percy asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" he asked, instinctively Clio shoved him. Before he dug his own grave. The witch may have been a bit rude herself, but she was a young maiden and Percy a boy. Normally that wouldn't matter, they were however still in the presence of the goddess who despises the male population in a whole.

"Are you stupid," she whispered in disbelieve.

Artemis gave a small smile. "In a manner of speaking," she told Percy. A flicker of a smile played across Artemis' lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?" he asked a bit uncertain.

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood They can stay there in safety until I return."

"What?" Zoë blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there-"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

"Foolish campers, I hate spending time at the wretched camp," Zoë muttered disdainfully.

"And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca and then to Clio. "Have you made up your mind girls?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

Clio stayed silent, she knew her answer. The witch worried about Bianca though, being hesitant was never a good thing and how could she accept if they didn't consider asking Nico to join.

"Wait, what" Percy said. "Thinking about what?"

"They invited Clio and me to join the Hunt."

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive," he looked at them pleadingly, more so at Clio. Percy really didn't want her to join the Hunters. He just met her and she felt so familiar. It was the same feeling he got with his mother and even Tyson.

"It is _not_ the only way for girls," Zoë said.

"Guys" Percy flinched at his poor choice of words. "Eh, girls. Camp is cool! It's got a Pegasus stable and a sword-fighting. What do you get by joining the Hunters?" he tried.

"To begin with," Zoë said. "Immortality."

Trying and failing.

He stared at her incredulously, then at Artemis. "She's joking right?"

"Zoë rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my companions, my sister-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal. Unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely or break their oath."

"What oath?" he asked.

"To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"Like you?"

The goddess nodded.

"So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods-"

"Not just half-bloods," Zoë interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals-"

"Which are you, then?"

Anger flashed in Zoë's eyes. "That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca and Clio can join if they wish to. It is their choice."

"Bianca, this is crazy," Percy tried. "What about your sister?"

The question about Nico got Clio out of her stupor. Percy Jackson surprised her, Clio really liked him. The boy had no self preservation, none at all. He was even worse than her, which was bad. Yet he was right, what about her sister.

"Yes, why did you not invite Nico to join? She's a girl isn't she," Clio said pointedly at the goddess.

"You are correct," Artemis said. "In life we have choices to make and I made one by asking only Bianca to join. For she will not join if her sister does."

"What, I don't understand," Percy said confused.

"You don't want to take care of Nico anymore," Clio accused. She was angry at Bianca and at least the girl had the decency to look away guiltily.

"You can see your sister when you are free," Artemis assured the girl. "But you will indeed be free of responsibility. She will have the camp counselors to take care of her. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily. "Free of responsibility."

"How dare you!" Clio cried seeing red. "How dare you abandon your own sister!"

"You don't understand," Bianca said offended. She didn't understand what had gotten into Clio. The witch appeared a very nice girl and it would be fun if they could join the Hunters together. Forever.

"I would give everything to have my family with me, but I can't have that and then you. You are just prepared to throw it all away, for what immortality!"

"Bianca, you can't do this," Percy said backing Clio up. "It's nuts."

She looked at Zoë, ignoring the protests of the two demigods. "Is is worth it?"

Zoë nodded. "More then anything."

"What do I have to do?"

"Say this," Zoë told her. "'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis'."

"I…I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"

Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?"

Zoë nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding."

"I accept it," Artemis said.

The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoë said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life."

"I can't believe that someone can be so selfish," the witch said in disgust. "I would give anything to have a sister like Nico."

"Then take her!" Bianca cried in frustration. "You don't know how exhausting it is to take care of some who is so clingy."

"No, that's true. I wouldn't," Clio agreed. "Since my parents were murdered when I was just a baby and the only family I have left thinks I'm a freak, abnormal! They hate the ground I walk on!" Tears had started rolling down Clio's face. "So I'm grateful for the offer but no I won't join your Hunt," she sniffed.

She left a baffled group behind.

* * *

**Beta'ed by PJandLGequalsLove.**

**I hope this explained the situation a bit more on why Artemis did not invite Nico to join the Hunt even if she is a girl. My reasoning is that Bianca wanted freedom and what's the point of joining the Hunters if that's not what she gets. So Artemis decided to cut her losses and choose only one of the di Angelo sisters. I do apologize to people who think Nico is still acting to much like the canon self, but this is still the happy, clingy Nico who wants to know more. In the coming chapters Nico will develop more and their will be bonding between some characters. How did you like Clio's reaction?**


	5. The Titan's Curse V

**I do NOT own anything you recognize or Harry Potter and Percy Jackson****.**

**Beta'ed by PJandLGequalsLove**

* * *

**The Titan's Curse V**

Apparently half the camp had heard Clio's sudden outburst against the newest member of the Hunters. Probably not the best way to make a first impression, it was still better than blowing things up though. Even if everyone was keeping her at a safe distance. They probably realized she was dangerous, with her magical abilities. The witch knew she had a dangerous temper. She was a very emotional person, but with little to no control over her emotions. Since she was never properly taught how to express herself. Luckily this time her magic didn't react to her angry outburst or else the consequences would have been very dire. In the end she ended up brooding in peace.

"Are you alright?"

Clio peeked over her shoulder. Percy Jackson was standing behind her in the grass circle she created earlier, a bemused smile on his face. She ignored him. He sat down next to her.

"Nice weather we're having, right?" Percy asked. "Lost your voice?"

Clio sighed, it appeared the Son of Poseidon was the persistent type. "No, no and no. Does that answer you question?" she asked him archly. "And if you insist on bothering me. Where on the world am I?"

Percy laughed. "Well at least you're not pouting anymore," he said. "And you're in the United States."

The witch rolled her eyes. "I know that you American nitwit, I can hear your accent. I'd like to know the state or city we are in."

"Alright English _short fuse_," Percy tugged her hair softly. "We are in Bar Harbor, Maine and Camp Half-Blood is in Long Island, New York."

The pair burst out laughing. Clio did not know what it was or how it happened. She just connected with Percy. Even they just met a few hours ago. They were overly affectionate for strangers, sitting closely huddled on the dry patch of grass, but there was no romantic tension at all.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Percy asked bewildered.

"Cheering me up, especially since you are feeling crappy too," Clio explained.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly.

"Annabeth."

Percy's face fell a bit at the mention of Annabeth's name. He missed the daughter of Athena terribly, it was his fault she fell in the first place. Percy eyed the witch suspiciously. How did she know he was worried about his best friend.

"You can't read minds right?" he blurted out worried, putting his hands on his head. It would be very creepy if she could.

Clio chuckled. "No I'm not using Legilimency on you, it's to difficult for a thirteen-year-old witch."

Percy was staring blankly at her, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Mind-reading," the witch tried.

"Thank the gods," he cried out relieved. It would be disturbing if she could and awkward. The gods violated his mind enough, even Artemis had no respect for his privacy. "It's weird that you're witch."

"As if being a demigod is not," Clio countered. "I'm still freaking out about it and what's worse I have no idea who either of my parents is human or god. I feel like my whole life has been a lie," she said in said in a squeaky voice, her body trembling.

Percy gawked at Clio, who bit her lip nervously. Normally Clio was a very closed off person, she didn't like talking about personal things and it scared. She didn't mean to dump all her baggage on the boy, he was just easy to talk with. Percy on the other hand understood her struggles, he went through it himself.

"Look Clio, I can't start to imagine how you must feel," Percy said collecting some snow in his hand."But us demigods are all extended family of some sorts. Maybe you'll even have some siblings." Percy cursed himself for using the same line Luke did two years ago.

"What about you?" Clio said. "Do have any siblings."

He snorted. "Not likely. I'm not supposed to exist and neither is Thalia."

"So no siblings at all?"

"Well, I do have a brother but it's not a demigod. Poseidon sent me a cyclops last summer. He stays with me from time to time," he explained. Clio shivered at the word cyclops. She still felt sour about being kidnaped by one.

"I don't really like cyclopses," Clio said tentatively. She didn't want Percy to hate her for disliking the species of his brother.

"Well Tyson wouldn't hurt a fly, but cross your fingers that Poseidon isn't your father then," he said cheekily.

Clio blushed at bit, feeling rather embarrassed. In the meantime the Hunters had broke up the camp and Artemis was staring in the direction of the east like she was expecting something. Dawn was approaching, the weather was getting colder and Clio wanted to get the hell out of here. If that silly mini, giant hadn't come along she could have been in the presence of a warm fire.

"I wonder if the teachers of Westover Hall noticed that they are missing two students and their vice principal," Percy wondered while he got up. After which he helped up Clio.

"Doubtful, Muggles tend to be very oblivious."

"What's a Muggle?"

His question made the girl laugh. "Non-magical folk and before you ask I'd hardly think that a demigod can count as non-magical."

The male demigod bumped her in the shoulder. He had never met such a temperamental, rude yet nice girl before. It was different than with other girls to, she reminded him a bit of Thalia.

Finally the sky began to lighten. "About time. That giant ball of gas is so lazy during the winter," Artemis muttered.

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my brother. Yes."

"Apollo," Clio guessed. She did however not understand the mechanics behind him being the sun. Because the witch had always seen the planets and the stars during the astronomy lessons of professor Sinistra, Hogwarts resident astronomy teacher. The girl always assumed the sun was a star in the center of the solar System and a giant ball of gas, like the goddess mentioned.

"It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said to Percy.

"Oh, okay," he relaxed. "So, he won't be pulling-"

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth. The sun was rising.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

_Parks. _Clio felt her stomach fall, her countenance void of all emotion. Desperately she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She averted her eyes, and saw that the others were doing the same. The light and warmth was so intense that all the chills disappeared out of Clio's weary bones. She was still shaking fearfully waiting. Then suddenly the light died.

She looked through her half closed eyes. _Please, _she begged._ Don't let it be a_- Clio died inside when she saw the red convertible Maserati Spider. She had no idea what type of beast is was, but Percy told her. It was his dream car after all.

The car glowed and the snow had melted around the convertible in a perfect circle. The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and for a second, she thought is was Cedric Diggory, the boy she was crushing on. But with a different coloring. He could be only one person or god, Apollo.

"Wow," Thalia mumbled. "Apollo is hot."

"So hot," Clio agreed, forgetting all about her fear. This guy was way to good looking.

"He's the sun god," Percy said.

"That's not what she meant American nitwit," Clio whispered.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—?"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before. He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

_"Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for my help._

_I am so cool."_

He grinned at them, waiting for applause. But applause was the last thing on Clio's mind, because that was the most awful attempt at poetry she ever heard. Wasn't Apollo the god of poetry?

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

Zoe Nightshade spoke to them. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan.'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, _There once was a goddess from Sparta—"_

"Do you know any limericks Clio?" Nico asked curiously. She was still a bit glum about Bianca joining the Hunters, but she was getting her enthusiasm back.

"I'm English not Irish!"

"What's the difference, besides the accent," she nonchalantly.

"It's the same as calling a goat a donkey."

Grover nodded vigorously agreeing completely with the witch. Though she earnestly thought it had more to do with the last statement.

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" Apollo checked the group of misfits out. "Let's see. Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. Clio totally understood, she would have blushed too.

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at Percy, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean...yes, sir."

The sun god didn't say anything to the son of Poseidon, he just started. "And what do we have here," Apollo said brightly, settling his attention on Clio and Nico. "Two young ladies and they aren't Hunters," he flashed a brilliant smile at Clio. "Did you not consider them for you Hunt, sis?"

"Apollo, I already told you to not call me sis!" Artemis snapped. "And Clio refused, regrettably. But that can perhaps be mended."

Clio was offended, why did Artemis feel the need to patronize her. She had always been firm in whatever decision she made, so she wasn't going the change her mind.

"Well," he said at last ignoring the two girls. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way - west."

"Eh, how are we all going to fit?" Nico asked dubiously. The car hardly fitted two people. After that Clio blacked out for the second time that night, she was still conscious but just terrified out of her mind. She had swore to herself never to set foot again in a flying car, even if it was the sun chariot. The fiasco ride during her second year was still fresh on her mind and the daughter of Zeus was the most awful driver ever. Clio almost cried victoria when they crashed into the lake. It was the most wonderful feeling ever, until she met the centaur of course. Chiron, the trainer of heroes was expecting them, his gaze firmly planted on Clio. That was the exact moment the world came crashing down on her, when the green hologram appeared over her head.

"It's been determined," the centaur declared. "Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Clio Potter, Daughter of the Sea God."

She should have known Percy was her brother, the signs were there and she hadn't gotten wet in the lake. Poseidon, what a bastard.

* * *

**We have arrived in Camp Half-Blood and where the story started. I have put in some unknown sibling bonding and no Clio is a rude person, but not that rude all the time. She has been put under a lot of stress.**  
**I'm very happy that a lot of people liked the last chapter, but it wasn't my intention to bash anyone. Clio is just the main character of this plot and what Bianca did goes against the grain of Clio's personality. Don't get me wrong Bianca and Clio will never become buddies, the Hunter won't live long enough to do so.**  
**I have a question for the readers, how do you see the future of Clio and Ron's friendship. I already planned it but I'd like your opinions.**


	6. The Titan's Curse VI

**I don't own anything!**

**Beta'ed by PJandLGequalslove.**

* * *

**The Titan's Curse VI**

The whole camp was in uproar after Chiron's proclamation, children of Poseidon kept popping up out of nowhere. First Percy, then Tyson and now Clio. Technically they shouldn't even exist, with the exception of Tyson, who was a cyclops and not a demigod. Clio Potter certainly looked the part of Poseidon's offspring, the witch was almost a carbon copy of her brother Percy Jackson. The girl's face was thinner, her lips were plumper and she had distinguishing almond shaped eyes.

Percy couldn't believe his ears, he had a sister and she was not a monster! Sure the demigod loved Tyson, but it was nice to have a human sibling too. He was a bit put of by the small age difference though. Clio was only one year younger than him, that meant that Poseidon had another affair with a mortal the year he was born. Percy was pretty sure his new found sister wasn't going to appreciate that little fact. He was glad she was okay though, her evening was quite turbulent and she had gotten wounded pretty badly.

Chiron had decided to place her in cabin three immediately. Clio's wound was bad, but had been expertly treated by one of the Hunters, the beefy one. For now she had gotten the bottom bunk in the middle, she could always change after that. Since his sister had a slight dislike for cyclopses, so maybe she didn't want to sleep next to Tyson if he stayed at camp. Percy smiled, it was strange to refer to Clio as his sister.

Silena Beauregard, one of the nicer Aphrodite girls, had concerned herself with Clio and redressed her in a clean pair of purple pajamas. It was pretty revealing for the time of year, but the daughter of the love goddess claimed that the cabin was warm enough for it. Partly because of the new saltwater spring Poseidon had gifted. The surface rippled. At the bottom of the pool, coins shimmered - a dozen golden drachma. Percy realized what the fountain was for. It was a reminder to keep in touch with family. Maybe he should let Tyson know about their new sister. He opened the nearest window, and he wintry sunlight made a rainbow in the mist. Then he fished a coin out of the hot water.

"Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow," he said, "accept my offering." He tossed a coin into the mist and it disappeared. "Show me Tyson," he requested. "At the forges of the Cyclopes."

The mist shimmered and the image of Tyson appeared. He was surrounded by fire, which would've been a problem if he weren't a cyclops. They had the nifty ability of being fireproof. He was bent over an anvil, hammering a red-hot sword blade. Sparks flew and flames swirled around his body. There was a marble-framed window behind him, and it looked out onto dark blue water - the bottom of the ocean. Percy had never visited his fathers realm before, only the bottom of a very dirty river.

"Tyson!" he yelled.

He turned and his one enormous eye widened. His face broke into a crooked yellow grin. Tyson hadn't the best brushing habits. "Percy!"

He dropped the sword blade and ran at his brother. The vision blurred and Percy instinctively lurched back.

"Tyson, it's an Iris-message. I'm not really here."

"Oh." He came back into view, looking embarrassed. "Oh, I knew that. Yes."

"How are you?" he asked. "How's the job?"

His eyes lit up, radiating true happiness. "Love the job! Look!" He picked up the hot sword blade with his bare hands. "I made this!"

"That's really cool, buddy."

"I wrote my name on it. Right there," the cyclops said pointing his meaty finger at the spot.

"Awesome. Listen, do you talk to dad much?" Percy asked, he really wanted to know why Poseidon hadn't told him about Clio earlier.

Tyson's smile faded. "Not much. Daddy is busy. He is worried about the war." Then his face lightened up again. "But daddy asked me to pick up sister!"

"What? You know about Clio?"

Tyson smiled. He stuck the sword blade out of the window, where it made a cloud of boiling bubbles. When Tyson brought it back in, the metal was cool. "Daddy asked me to go get sister and bring her to brother."

Percy blinked bewildered. So his father had planned the whole thing, no wonder she was kidnapped by a cyclops. "And you attacked her?"

"No," Tyson said hurriedly, shaking his head fanatically. "Sister attacked me with a fireball. It tickled."

"A fireball," Percy choked. Never attack Clio or she will throw fireballs, handy to know for the future.

"Yes, but old sea sprits making trouble. Aigaios. Oceanus. Those guys."

The old immortals who ruled the oceans back in the days of the Titans, before the Olympians took over. The fact that they were back now, with the Titan king and his allies gaining strength, was not good. It made everything worse, first Annabeth's disappearance and now the Titans. Everything was not right in the world.

"Is there anything I can do?" Percy asked. Tyson shook his head sadly. "We are arming the mermaids. They need a thousand more swords by tomorrow." He looked at his sword blade and signed. "Old spirits are protecting the bad boat."

"The Princess Andromeda?" Percy asked. "Luke's boat?"

The wayward son of Hermes was getting more annoying by the moment. Percy didn't want to worry about that traitor while Annabeth was missing. The demigod was a bit worried about Clio though. Last summer Kronos' intent was to awaken Thalia out of her pine tree and now there was another child of the big three. A child that shouldn't even exist.

"Yes. They make it hard to find. Protect it from Daddy's storms. Otherwise he would smash it."

"Smashing it would be good."

Right to the bottom of the Ocean would be perfect.

Tyson perked up, as if he'd just had another thought. "Annabeth! Is she there?"

"Oh," Percy felt his throat tighten painfully. Tyson thought Annabeth was just the coolest thing since peanut butter and he seriously loved peanut butter. He didn't have the heart to tell him she was missing. He'd start crying so bad he'd probably put out his fires.

"Annabeth is not at camp buddy."

"Tell her hello!" he beamed. "Hello to Annabeth and Clio too!"

"Okay," he fought back a lump in his throat. "I'll do that."

"And, Percy, don't worry about the bad boat. It's going away."

"What do you mean?"

"Panama Canal! Very far away."

Percy frowned. Why would Luke take his demon-infested cruise ship all the way down there! The last time they'd seen him was during their last quest and he'd been cruising along the East Coast, gathering half-bloods.

"All right," Percy said, not feeling reassured. "That's good. I guess."

In the forges, a deep voice bellow something waking up Clio. Tyson flinched.

"Got to go back to work! Boss will get mad. Good luck, brother and say hello to sister!"

"Okay, tell dad-" but before Percy could finish, the vision shimmered and faded. He was left in a silent cabin, feeling lonelier than before. He had to find Annabeth no matter what.

"That's the cyclops who kidnapped me," Clio shouted. "You know him!" She got out of her bed, stumbling a bit. Her look was one of pure fear. The witch obviously didn't like monsters. The abduction must have been more traumatic then he imagined.

"Wait, be careful," Percy said, reaching out to her. "Tyson is our brother."

"Brother," she said indignantly.

"Yes, and Tyson took you because dad told him to," Percy tried to explain. It was no use, this only appeared to make her more angry.

"Oh, so 'dad' told him to abduct me," she cried. "My so called father needs me now right? Well he is thirteen years to late. Thirteen years I have spend without a family and now he needs me. Well I don't want him, I hate him!" she raged.

Percy scowled, his sister was taking a dangerous road and yet her rage wasn't entirely unjustified. He was mad at Poseidon too when he first heard about the gods, how could he have left his lover and son with _Smelly Gabe. _Clio's situation was even worse, she had no family at all.

"I'm sorry," he said lamely. What more could he say, he felt she was justified, and he really didn't want her fiery temper directed at him.

"It's not your fault," Clio said sourly. Her eyes lightened up at a sudden thought. "Well at least I have some siblings, even if he is a monster." She still didn't seem to sure about her relation of Tyson. But Percy was amazed how fast she could forgive people.

"He's a real softie," Percy agreed. There fell an awkward silence between the siblings. "Ah, Chiron told me to tell you, to meet with him after you woke up."

"The centaur?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Chiron is the trainer of heroes right? Disney sure got that messed up," she murmured.

"Totally," he agreed. "But my friend Annabeth assured me the real myths are all true." Percy felt a bit sadder after mentioning the blonde.

"Great, at least I know what to expect," she let out a dramatic sigh. "To bad I don't like reading though. "

"Join the club, dyslexia and ADHD combined suck," Percy agreed. "But even then you don't know what to expect."

"What, you have dyslexia and ADHD too?" Clio asked surprised.

"Most demigods do," Percy said. "Our brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek, hence the dyslexia and ADHD are our battle reflexes."

"Great, even my inability in school traces back to being a demigod."

Which was a lie, Clio was rather intelligent and her grades were well above average. She just had a bit of a dislike for books and sitting still.

"We should be really getting to Chiron."

"Okay, but Percy what happened to my pajamas?" she gestured towards her purple shorts.

"Ah, that's Silena's work. She insisted on redressing you after she saw blood on your own pair," he said. "She laid a pair of clothes there for you. The Aphrodite cabin always borrows clothing to new campers."

Most campers only arrive with the clothes they had on their back.

A bit later Clio came out of the cabin in a pair of leggings, a orange Camp Half-blood shirt and a white cardigan. She did not look forward to meeting Chiron. If the two siblings only knew what more the Fates had in store for them. It was going to be a long and bumpy ride and Percy hadn't even called his mom yet.

* * *

**Hii, I'm back with chapter six. This was a bit of a filler chapter, in the next one she will talk to Chiron and get her weapons. I'm mentioning though that I have exams in three weeks so I will need the holidays to study. So update's can be spares at best, but no worries I will manage to cook something up. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, they are loved!**


	7. The Titan's Curse VII

**I'm so sorry this chapter is horrible and short. I just hope this answers some questions… Oh and I'll repeat myself again, Nico isn't short for Nicole. The name Nico is really a unisex name for both boys and girls and I prefer Nico since it's a Greek name, so please I mentioned this before don't ask me again.**

**Oh I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All right reserved to the original owners.**

* * *

**The Titan's Curse VII**

Clio didn't know how to handle mothers or family's in general, despite her fervent wish to be part of one. She still struggled to deal with Mrs. Weasley's smothering. It irked the witch a bit that she didn't know how to cope with certain things, like being hugged for example. Clio would always turn as stiff as a board every time someone embraced her. Magic was easier than mothers any day. She clutched her mug with tea desperately.

"You look very much like Lily when you are panicking," a soft voice said kindly. This voice belonged to Sally Jackson, a mother. More specifically the mother of her older half-brother. "Of course, I can never get over the fact how alike Percy and you look," Sally smiled fondly.

Clio gulped, taking a blue cookie of the plate in front of her. After her talk with Chiron, which was more a confirmation of everything she knew. Poseidon was her father and not James Potter, the thought still made Clio's blood boil. Why would Lily Potter cheat on James and why had they still been married.

"It must be very painful to find out that James isn't your father," Sally said. "It is probably why Chiron wanted me to talk to you."

"What?" Clio said unintelligently. "Wait, do you know my parents?"

"Yes."

"But," the daughter of Poseidon stammered. "Nobody's ever mentioned Percy or you to me before and Percy didn't know me either."

Sally Jackson sighed sadly. She had know about Poseidon's other demigod child for a long time. Lily Potter or Evans at the time had been one of her dearest friends. They had envisioned Percy and Clio growing up together, spending all the holidays together and being one big family. Sally had adored James Potter and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. She had never been particularly close with Peter Pettigrew, but Sirius Black had been her achilles heel. He had stolen her heart. Sally sighed again, Clio deserved answers after all these years. "I'm sorry, we kept Percy and you apart to keep you safe."

Clio tensed. "Safe from what, Voldemort?"

"Worse, the king of the gods," said the woman unhappily. "He would have killed you both and I couldn't bear losing the two of you. So I waited, even if it took me years to see you again."

"What?" asked Clio confused. This woman she had never met before, who apparently knew her parents, she spoke about her if she were her own daughter. "Please tell how you know Lily and James Potter, **_my parents_**."

"It's a long and complicated story," Sally smiled fondly.

"I have time and experience, so no problem."

"Thirteen years ago, before you were born a woman named Lily Evans contacted me because we had something in common."

"Wait, _Evans, _but that's a maiden name, so am I Clio Evans then?" Clio blinked. "Or she wasn't married yet," she added hopefully.

"Full marks for your second answer," Sally said. "Lily and James married after she had gotten pregnant with you. Apparently they were having issues before and had broken up, but James asked your mother to marry him regardless of her pregnancy. He loved you Clio and considered you his own daughter. You are his daughter in blood too."

"But that's impossible," she said. "Unless they used a blood adoption ritual and those are ancient according to my friend Hermione. Also how come I'm still Poseidon's daughter then, normally a blood adoption changes the parent completely. I can't have two fathers and one mother."

"I'm afraid I don't know the specifics honey, but you mustn't forget that Poseidon is not a ordinary man. He's a god."

Clio scowled at the thought. No matter the circumstances, she still hated Poseidon. He was not her father. At least the man who she considered her father had adopted her in blood. Still blood adoption was frowned upon in the magical world, it was borderline Dark magic and very old. Hermione had been horrified after reading a book on the topic. The practice of the ritual was rare, so if it was used then there was certainly some sort of record on it. Wistfully she took another cookie.

_"Mom, Clio!"_

Clio jumped so hard she almost knocked the plate with cookies off the table. Finally she focused on the image behind Sally.

"Percy! Oh, honey! Is everything okay?"

"What is Clio doing there?" Percy demanded.

She blinked. "Talking."

"Hi, Percy," Clio said uneasily. She had never said to her brother where she was going, even though he had nagged her about it for hours. "I had no idea I was going to meet you mother," she added hastily.

"Yeah, it's alright," he said gruffly.

"Percy, tell me what's wrong," Sally said worried. She would always tell when something was wrong.

Clio watched silently and in utter fascination how mother and son interacted. Percy told her everything about Annabeth, the flag game, the quest and Annabeth again. In the end everything about his story came down on the missing daughter of Athena. She understood her brothers struggle entirely and she still wanted to strangle the Hunter of Artemis one eternal maiden at a time. It was not as if a goddess could die, but a demigod was mortal and the priority of the quest still seemed to be Artemis.

"Oh, Percy," Sally eyes teared up. She was trying hard to keep it together for Percy's sake.

"Yeah, So they tell me there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll be coming home," he said miserably.

"Or you could do what is right and go anyway," Clio blurted out.

Sally smiled softly. "Percy, as much as I want you to come home and as much I want you to be safe, you sister is correct. You need to do whatever you think you have to do."

"Really?" Clio squaked in surprise. Percy just started at her.

"Really, I mean do you really, deep down, believe that you have to help save Annabeth? Do you think it's the right thing to do? Because I know one thing about you, Percy. Your heart is always in the right place. Listen to it and your sister."

"So you're giving him permission to look for trouble," Clio blushed.

Sally pursed her lips. "No, I'm saying that he's getting too old for me to tell him what to do."

"Mom, how can you be sure?" Percy asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do, honey."

"Okay," he let out a sigh of relief. "But mom, how do you know Clio?"

"How can I not know about your sister," Sally said brightly, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "But she's not only your sister, Percy."

"What do you mean?" Clio said.

_"You're my goddaughter." _


End file.
